Pyrokinesis
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Namun yang paling membuat Mark tak berkedip barang sekali, adalah bagaimana sosok pengendali api itu begitu tak asing baginya. Terlebih senyum yang ia lempar, seakan tertuju untuk Mark. / Segalanya lalu meledak berantakan. / MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT. Reincarnation! Circus! Fantasy! AU! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Itu adalah kali pertama Mark melihat seseorang begitu menakjubkan, cantik, dan misterius pada waktu yang bersamaan. Dia seorang pria kecil. Tingginya bahkan mungkin tak lebih tinggi dari Mark. Tubuhnya dibalut kostum berwarna merah dengan lengan berwarna putih berkilauan yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu sorot yang menjadikannya pusat perhatian kala itu. Topi dengan gerlap senada berbentuk seperti topi penyihir di buku dongeng menambah kesan lebih pada sosok tersebut. Wajahnya dipoles natural dengan mata kanan yang dilukis sehingga sosok itu tampak seperti tengah memakai topeng putih gading yang hanya menutupi bagian kanan wajah atasnya. Belum lagi lensa merah tunggal yang kontras serta tajam, membuat siapapun takjub namun terintimidasi dalam satu masa.

Namun yang paling membuat Mark tak berkedip barang sekali, adalah bagaimana sosok pengendali api itu begitu tak asing baginya. Terlebih senyum yang ia lempar, seakan tertuju untuk Mark.

.

.

* * *

 **Pyrokinesis**

 _[_ _The ability to create, manipulate, or extinguish_ _fire_ _using_ _one's_ _mind_ _]_

MarkHyuck

Fantasy! Circus! Reincarnation! Au! **DLDR!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mark menguap. Mengetuk-ketuk asal mejanya. Guru mereka kali itu telat dan di belakang sana beberapa anak sudah menggerombol, berbicara mengenai beberapa hal menarik yang mereka temui pada akhir pekan kemarin. Seperti yang Jeno, _sepupunya,_ katakan dengan menggebu pada yang lain mengenai sirkus yang ia lihat kemarin malam bersamanya. Bagaimana tingkah laku binatang-binatang sirkus malam itu, sosok pasangan perempuan dan laki-laki yang menari dari ketinggian, dan –

"Ku dengar pemimpin sirkus mereka akan menetap di sini."

Jaemin memotong pembicaraan, membuat sebagian dari kawan-kawannya kemudian kembali ribut dan mempertanyakan kebenaran cerita tersebut. Membuat Mark mau tak mau melebarkan telinga kanannya yang bebas dan tak terhimpit antara kepala dan meja.

"Berarti sebagian dari mereka akan menjadi tetangga kita?"

"Mungkin. Atau mungkin beberapa dari mereka akan menetap di kota sebelah, dekat dengan lokasi sirkus itu."

"Bukankah itu akan merugikan mereka? Mereka tidak lagi berkeliling ke berbagai negara."

Jaemin mengendikkan bahu, "Yang ku dengar, mereka memang berasal dari wilayah ini, baik kota ini atau kota sebelah, namun entah kapan. Ibuku pun baru mendengar tentang orang-orang sirkus itu kemarin, padahal dia asli dari sini."

Kasak-kusuk kembali terdengar. Pertanyaan dan jawaban ataupun argumen saling tumpang tindih di pendengaran Mark yang kini kepalanya memikirkan berbagai hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaannya akhir-akhir ini.

– dan ketika guru mereka masuk, kelas seketika diam. Seorang anak mengekor di belakang guru mereka. Kulit sawo matangnya mengkilat mematri cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela kelas. Tubuh kecilnya berbalut seragam yang sama dnegan milik Mark, namun entah kenapa terlihat begitu pas dan menarik pada tubuh bocah itu. Rambutnya hitam dengan sedikit coklat yang membaur. Sederhana, namun memikat.

Saat ia tersenyum. Mark teringat akan percikan api malam kemarin. Teringat oleh letupan kembang api di tengah halaman lapang dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung berarsitektur tua dari kejauhan. Samar-samar suara gesekan rumput dan derit bianglala mulai mengusik. Tangan Mark terasa hangat, seolah tengah digenggam.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Menghilangkan segala bayangan aneh yang singgah. Menatap kembali ke depan kelas. Mendapati anak baru di kelasnya masih tersenyum, _namun sedikit miring_ _ke arahnya_ _sepersekian detik_ _sebelum berlalu ke arah lain._

"Namaku Lee Donghyuck. Salam kenal."

 _Segalanya lalu meledak berantakan._

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n: hELLO~~~**

Unemployment depresed potato ini balik lagi dengan fic ga jelasnya~~

ini sebenarnya udah lama ku pikirin dan kenapa ga ditulis multichap di fandom ini mumpung karakternya mirip MarkHyuck sekaligus jadi multichap pertama di fandom ini~

dan bagi yang sempat, punya komen, punya usulan, bisa ditulis di kolom review karena ku sANgat butuh masukan untuk fic ini

karenaaaaa ke depannya, fic ini akan diubah jadi novel yang ku ikutkan lomba karena mahasiswa pengangguran ini lagi butuh duit wwwww atau kalian ada yang minat fanbook? /heh /lupakan

tapi INTINYAAAAA

#KIBARBENDERAMARKHYUCK #KIBARBARENGBANGJAEHYUN


	2. Chapter 2

Mark masih sesekali melirik bagian belakang kelas. Tepatnya di bangku sebelah Jaemin, dimana bocah baru yang dibawa gurunya tadi tengah duduk dan bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya, _mengabaikan fakta bahwa guru mereka masih menjelaskan materi di depan kelas._ Bocah laki-laki itu terlihat begitu membaur dengan yang lain seolah mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Bercerita mengenai rencana liburan musim panas yang memang akan datang 3 minggu lagi.

Mark mendengus. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan karena dia seperti seorang tanpa teman dan ingin berpindah ke belakang jika saja itu bukan jam pelajaran, serta kebosanan penuh akan mata pelajaran saat itu. Lalu, langit biru dengan awan putih berarak mengalihkan pikiran pemuda asal Kanada tersebut. Membuainya seolah suatu gerak konstan gesekan biola pada sebuah orchestra. Mark menumpukkan pipi pada tangan kanannya. Menghadapkan wajah ke kiri, tepat pada jendela yang terbuka begitu lebar. Angin yang memaksa masuk menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut yang sudah cukup memanjang dan sesekali mengenai matanya.

 _Orchestra._

Mata Mark mengerjap. Orchestra? Bagaimana dia bisa membayangkan derak awan bak gesekan biola di orchestra? Dia bahkan tak pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Kalaupun ayahnya tengah menonton pertunjukkan tersebut di televisi, dia tak pernah berniat dan lebih memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan alunan tempo cepat dari musik rap.

Kepalanya pening. Segalanya terasa berat dan berputar-putar. Mark menunduk. Membiarkan kedua telapak tangannya menahan beban yang seolah menimpa Mark secara bertubi-tubi. Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu tak asing? Kenapa dia merasa pernah pergi ke sebuah pertunjukan orchestra dengan panggung megah seperti panggung drama musikal yang sekali pernah ia tonton bersama ibunya saat ia kecil? Kenapa tirai-tirai merah itu seolah begitu nyata dan kursi dengan bantalan lembut itu bukan terasa seperti hanya khayalannya?

Mark menoleh ke arah kanannya. Bukan sosok Chenle yang merupakan teman sebangkunya, yang Mark temukan. Namun seseorang yang tengah menutup mata, dengan tangan yang mengetuk-ketuk kertas yang berisi kumpulan _partiture_ lagu yang dimainkan. Kulitnya sawo matang. Bibirnya merah merekah. Matanya dipoles dengan _eye shadow_ berwarna emas mengkilap namun seolah menyatu dan memberi kesan _glamour_ yang lebih karena bertabrakan dengan kulit eksotisnya. Tangan kanannya memegang kertas _partiture_ kumpulan lagu dan tangan kirinya menahan _topper,_ topi tinggi ala pesulap yang biasa Mark lihat akan mengeluarkan kelinci dari dalamnya. Tubuhnya kecil dan dibalut dengan kemeja putih dengan vest merah maroon yang senada dengan celana 3/4 yang disertai sepatu pantofel coklat muda. Menarik dan atraktif.

– dan saat mata milik sosok di sampingnya terbuka, bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran berbunyi. Berdentang. Menyadarkan Mark akan bayangan sosok tersebut yang tengah menoleh padanya. Membuat bocah pindahan Kanada itu tersentak lalu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya tepat sesaat setelah gurunya keluar dari kelas. Berjalan menuju belakang kelas dan menarik teman satu bangku Jaemin yang baru untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari Jaemin atau pandangan aneh dari teman kelasnya yang lain. Termasuk sepupunya.

Mark terus berjalan cepat. Membuat beberapa siswa yang juga baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka menyingkir memberi jalan seolah Mark tengah kesetanan karena rahangnya yang mengeras dan tangannya yang masih menyeret sosok Donghyuck. Bak singa yang tengah menyeret rusa buruannya yang sudah tak berdaya dan rela tercabik kapan saja.

Pintu atap sekolah berdebam keras, karena selain memang bahannya yang terbuat dari semacam besi, namun juga karena Mark menutupnya dengan penuh tenaga setelah Donghyuck sudah menyingkir dari pintu. Mark lalu berbalik. Menatap Donghyuck yang balik menatapnya dengan mata penuh tanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

" _Pardon?_ Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu 'ada apa denganmu' karena kau yang tiba-tiba menarikku ke sini." Donghyuck menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Mark dengan pandangan kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah diseret-seret begitu saja lalu dipaksa menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa. Kemudian ditanyai seperti itu.

Mendengus. Mark semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghyuck. Membuat bocah dengan mata sayu itu terpojokkan sampai pagar atap sekolah.

"Kau tahu sesuatu."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau ya."

"Kemana akal sehatmu, Tuan? Aku baru saja masuk ke sekolah dan kau menuduhku mengetahui mengenai sesuatu? Sangat tidak sopan."

"Ck. Katakan itu pada bocah yang menyeringai padaku saat memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura." Mark mengangkat dagu lawan bicaranya. Mempertemukan tatapan mereka dan bersitegang satu sama lain. saling memaksa untuk menjawab dan mengelak.

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti paham mengenai bianglala dan orchestra yang – "

 _BRAK!_

"Hyung!" "Donghyuck- _ah_!"

Jeno dan Jaemin berhenti setelah membuka pintu dengan paksa. Menatap dalam diam posisi Mark dan Donghyuck yang terlihat ambigu di mata mereka. Jeno berbalik dengan tangan kirinya yang menarik bagian belakang seragam milik Jaemin. Sedangkan Jaemin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

" _Well,_ aku tak tahu kalau kalian sudah se _dekat_ ini." Bocah Na itu tertawa kikuk. "Kalau begitu, kami akan ke kantin terlebih dahulu kalau kalian mencari kami."

"Kami tidak – _Damn!_ "

"Ah! Sayang sekali perutku lapar, _Love._ Aku akan pergi dengan Jeno dan Jaemin dulu."

Donghyuck menyeringai penuh kemenangan setelah menginjak kaki milik Mark dan berlari menuju Jaemin lalu merangkulnya. Berjalan meninggalkan Mark dengan penuh sumpah serapahnya akan membalas perbuatan bocah tersebut.

* * *

.

.

 **Pyrokinesis**

 _[The ability to create, manipulate, or extinguish fireusing one's mind]_

MarkHyuck

Fantasy! Circus! Reincarnation! Au! **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari itu bukan pertama kalinya kelab basket melakukan latihan di lapangan outdoor yang artinya mereka harus berbagi suara teriakan dengan anak kelab sepak bola. Hari itu tak seterik biasanya, namun entah kenapa Jeno menangkap bahwa perasaan kakak sepupunya itu benar-benar tengah memburuk seperti ketika musim panas tengah berada di puncaknya.

Berpikir bahwa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan bocah baru di kelas mereka, _yang mana tadi Jeno mendapati mereka tengah dalam posisi yang cukup intim bagi seseorang yang baru saling mengenal,_ yang mungkin juga tadi membuat kakak sepupunya melewatkan jam makan siang bersama dan memilih tidur dengan telinga tersumpal oleh _playlist_ dari ponselnya.

Namun bagaimanapun itu, anak sepak bola terdengar lebih berisik dari anak basket. Hal tersebut membuat Mark geram. Menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya secara beraturan. Mengontrol diri agar tidak melemparkan bola di tangan pada bocah yang kini tengah meliriknya dengan pandangan mengejek dari tepi lapangan dengan alibi berlari merayakan keberhasilannya mencetak gol yang entah keberapa kali, _dan pada latihan itu Mark belum dapat memasukkan bolanya ke_ ring _barang sekali._

Rahang Mark mengeras kembali. Wajahnya membara. Bola di tangan ia lemparkan keras, sembarang, _namun untungnya tertangkap oleh Jeno_. Beruntung ia sudah di tingkat senior sehingga tak ada yang menegurnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju _bench_. Meraih minumannya dan meneguknya.

" _Hyung,_ Kau oke?"

"Apa aku terlihat tak oke, Jeno Lee?" Mark tersenyum, namun dengan mata yang masih menajam.

Jeno berdesah. Mengambil duduk di samping kakak sepupunya itu sambil memainkan bola yang tadi ia tangkap.

" _Hyung_ , kau naksir Donghyuck?"

"Kalau Pluto kembali ke tata surya pun, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Tapi kau tadi hampir menciumnya." Jeno menengok ke arah Mark yang mendecih sebelum meminum minuannya kembali.

" Aku lebih memilih mencium pantat Bongsik daripada menciumnya."

"Dia memanggilmu _love_ , bukan?"

"Telingamu butuh dibor, Lee Jeno?"

Jeno tertawa. Dari partama kali Mark menginjakkan kaki di Korea dengan keluarganya, ini pertama kalinya Jeno melihat kakak sepupunya benar-benar membenci seseorang sampai sebegitunya. Bahkan sejahil apapun Jisung atau Chenle padanya, Mark tak pernah marah pada kedua bocah yang memang lompat kelas itu, karena kelakuan mereka yang masih seperti bocah yang masuk ke tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas. Sungguh. Biasanya Mark hanya akan berteriak sekali dan kemudian mengusak kepala mereka dengan gemas, tidak sampai membuat tatapannya benar-benar sangar seperti saat ini.

" _By the way,_ Jeno. Kau tak merasa _familiar_ dengan Donghyuck?"

"Ha?" Jeno menatap Mark heran. _Familiar_? Mereka baru saja bertemu. Atau dulu Mark pernah melihatnya di Kanada?

Lagi-lagi Mark menghela napas berat hari ini seolah dia benar-benar tak ingin hidup hari ini atau mungkin karena efek-efek yang diberikan sejak pertemuannya dengan Donghyuck.

Bahkan saat istirahat di waktu tidurnya, Mark memimpikan bahwa dia tengah berada di sebuah perkotaan dengan gedung-gedung berarsitektur tua yang mirip dengan apa yang dia lihat saat bayangan terlentang di atas bentangan rumput hijau. Beberapa mobil model lama berlalu dengan asap yang mengepul. Orang-orang dengan _coat_ dan topi mereka yang beragam. Benar-benar identik dengan _film_ akhir abad ke XIX yang sering ditonton oleh kakak Mark.

Lalu Mark melihat lagi sosok yang benar-benar serupa dengan Donghyuck. Melambaikan tangan padanya seolah menyuruhnya untuk mendekat pada gerombolan bocah-bocah yang sedang mengelilingi sosok itu. Dia mengalakan sebuah korek api. Lalu meniupnya. Membolakan api tersebut dengan mudahnya layaknya kue. Warna merahnya berpendar di tengah gelapnya malam di musim dingin kala itu yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu jalan. Membuat gerombolan anak di depannya berdecak kagum.

Sosok itu kemudian memainkan bola api tersebut. Melemparnya ke udara lalu membuat gerakan seperti membelah sehingga bola tersebut terbagi menjadi dua. Lalu kelipatannya. Sehingga sekarang ada 16 bola yang membentuk formasi lingkaran vertikal dan membingkai wajah sosok tersebut.

Satu-satunya hal yang selalu Mark sesali adalah ketika ia akan mulai bertanya atau menyadari siapa gerangan sosok tersebut, kenyataan selalu membangunkannya. Membuatnya mengerang kesal karena dia seolah hanya diberikan _clue_ tanpa kejelasan yang sesungguhnya.

"Heh. Selain pandai memanipulasi api, dia juga pandai memanipulasi pikiran kalian." Mark berdiri. Mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan handuk, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Jeno yang semakin bingung dengan apa yang kakak sepupunya katakan.

.

.

* * *

a/n: btw, asdfghjkl i know it sounds like an excuse tapi ku masih kena wb dan cuma bisa nulis 1k kataan padahal deadline mepet TwT ku masih berusaha dengan baca novel disela-sela baca principles /menangis

tapi kuusahakan update seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali buat ngejar deadline juga muahaha...doakan wahai pejuang asupan MarkHyuck /termasuksaya XDD

BTW LAGI ASDFGHJKL KU BERSYUKUR 127 DEBUT JEPANG XDD GILAAAAA MARKHYUCK UNYU DEWAAA

#kibarbenderamarkhyuck #parapencariasupanMarkHyuck


End file.
